A Reason To Like Rainy Days
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: Whenever it rains Hiei goes to Kuramas. But something is bothering him. KuramaxHiei. Yaoi, R18. Read and Review please. ONESHOT


_For Ashleigh _

A Reason To Like Rainy Days  
MidnightPrincess

_Warnings: this is a yaoi fic (mxm), please don't read if you don't like. If you do read then you have no right to complain coz you have been warned._

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did Kuwabara wouldn't exist, Yusuke and Koenma, and Hiei and Kurama would be couples._

Kurama sat by the window watching the rain fall, listening to its soft sound. Sighing he looked at Hiei who sat on his bed. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked turning back to the window. Hiei often came to his room when it was raining so he really didn't expect to get more then a "hn" as an answer and he wasn't disappointed.

Sighing Kurama sat next to the smaller demon; it was so quiet he was sure if he dropped a pin it'd be heard clearly. Lying back on the bed Kurama grabbed the book from his bedside table and started to read. He didn't want to be rude to Hiei but he knew that it was useless to try start a conversation with the little koorime, lately he barely said more then two words to him and to the best of his knowledge Kurama couldn't remember doing anything that would have annoyed Hiei. Halfway through a page Hiei got up and moved to the window Kurama hid the fact that he was disappointed that Hiei had moved away.

Placing the book back on the table Kurama watched Hiei, hoping to see something different that would explain what was going on with him lately. "Hiei do you want to talk?" He asked quietly, Hiei simply shook his head and continued to stare out the window. "Has something happened?" He queried further hoping that Hiei wouldn't mind, again he was answered with the shake of a head.

Moving from his position on the bed Kurama walked to his friend, he was getting worried now, he had never seen Hiei like this. Hiei seemed to flinch whenever Kurama got close to him and even though he never really talked overly much he still talked and now for some reason he wasn't.

"Hiei would you please talk to me." Kuramas tone pleading as he reached out to him. Hiei pulled away without looking at him. Sighing he turned and left the room, he felt horrible, he truly loved Hiei and he couldn't do anything to help him like he wanted to. Walking into the kitchen Kurama set out making something for them both to eat, his mother had left for the night; she and his stepfather were out for their anniversary. Kurama had been so happy when Hiei had come to his window, though even then he had noticed that something was bothering the smaller demon. He had been happy because he'd thought he'd be able to spend some time alone with the little fire demon without interruption.

And then maybe he could have told him how he had felt. Kurama closed his eyes and sighed, he'd have to tell him sometime it was tearing him apart keeping it all to himself, even if his feelings weren't returned he wanted Hiei to know that he loved him. Feeling Hieis presence behind him Kurama turned to face Hiei smiling at him as he did so often, though this was the smile he gave the girls who would do anything for his attention. "Hiei just sit down at the table I'm almost finished cooking dinner." He said turning back to the food. He had learnt long ago that Hiei preferred rather simple dishes.

The meal was served and eaten in silence, Kurama started to worry when Hiei started staring off into nothingness, something was really bothering him. Going against his better judgement Kurama walked away from Hiei and cleaned up. He was surprised when Hiei followed him into the kitchen though his surprise doubled when two arms wrapped around his waste and Hiei rested his head on his back. His breath caught in his throat when the grip tightened, silently he prayed that it was something more then Hiei just needing comfort, though he would willingly comfort him he couldn't stop wanting for something more.

Gently he rested his hand on Hieis, feeling him stiffen he lightly ran his thumb over his hand trying to ease Hiei, when Hiei didn't relax he moved the arms from around his waste and move to face the smaller demon. Hiei stood before him head down cast he looked so vulnerable. Lightly he tilted Hieis face up to his, and smiled down at wide ruby eyes. Leaning down Kurama brushed his lips against Hieis cheek in a feather light caress. Hiei moved closer to Kurama wrapping his arms around him again, Kurama copied his action pulling him closer and resting his chin on Hieis head. Closing his eyes Kurama savoured what he knew must be a dream, someone who had sinned like him could never be given such a gift. "Hiei would you like to help me finish these dishes then we can watch a movie or something if you like?"

"Do your own work Fox." Hiei said but didn't move away, Kurama just smiled happy to see him mostly back to his old self. Kurama chuckled and pulled Hiei away from him. "I'll just be a few minutes." Hiei walked out of the room leaving Kurama to finish the cleaning. Walking out into the lounge room Kurama spotted Hiei curled up on the settee care so as to not bother Hiei Kurama sat next to him and gently pulled Hiei to him. Hiei woke and snuggled closer to Kurama, the two laid together not really watching the television just enjoying eachothers company.

"Are you uncomfortable Hiei?" Kurama asked when he felt him shifting. "No you're comfortable to lay on." Hiei said moving up a little more so he could rest his head on Kuramas shoulder. "Maybe I should use you as my bed from now on." Kurama shuddered as Hieis breath fanned against his neck slightly. I wouldn't mind that at all." He said turning his head to graze Hieis lips. Hiei quickly deepened the kiss surprising Kurama who tightened his grip on his fire demon. Pulling away Hiei looked down at Kurama. "How'd have thought that the great Yoko Kurama would be so tame." He teased. Kurama sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"I was merely holding back because I wasn't sure if everything was ok, you seemed like something was bothering you. But since it seems everything is ok now." Kurama pinned Hiei below himself and kissed him. "I don't think I need to hold back."

Hiei willingly gave into Kuramas' advances; he had wanted this for sometime now, he had just been afraid to act on it and get rejected. Kurama began trailing kisses along his jaw line at the same time his hand slipped under his shirt. Hiei moaned when his Fox teased his nipples and arched his back wanting more of the wonderful touch. Kurama smiled against Hieis neck at his reaction, never in his dreams had he imagined Hiei to be so sensitive he moved back slightly and removed Hieis top. Lowering himself more fully onto Hiei he was surprised when he felt the others stiff member poke into his hip. "So this is why you were moving around then." He asked trailing his hand down slowly before caressing him through his clothing. Hiei cried out and trust his hips up. Slowly Kurama kissed his way down Hieis lean body, taking his time and teasing his hardened nipples kissing licking and nipping them each in turn. Hieis hands clutched Kuramas red silken locks his eyes squeezed shut as he panted and moaned. All the reactions Hiei gave Kurama only fuelled his own desire, and want to make Hiei happy. Continuing down Hiei Kurama kissed every inch of flesh he could get at, dipping his tongue into Hieis navel teasingly before pulling away.

Hiei looked up dazed and unable to understand why it had all stopped. Looking down at Kurama he noticed he was working on his belts gracefully although still with some difficulty. Hiei glared at his belts scolding himself for wearing them. Restless minutes passed and Hiei was completely undressed, Kurama picked up where he had left off rather impatient now that he could see Hiei fully. Kissing the fire demon hip Kurama gently caressed Hieis length again, running his hand up and down the stiff flesh, enjoying its velvety flesh. Kurama moved to Hieis length taking the tip in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit in the top, Hieis gripped his hair tightly once more as he tried not to thrust up as both Kuramas hand and mouth worked on him.

Removing his hand Kurama took Hiei fully into his mouth sucking strongly his head bobbed rhythmically his hands holding Hieis hips still. Hiei continuously cried out, panting harshly he could do no more then grip Kuramas hair. His release quickly approaching Hiei became desperate for more, wanting desperately to come. Kurama quickened his movements sensing and hearing Hieis desperation, the little fire demon was quite the vocal lover, Kurama couldn't have been happier. Hieis cries rang through the house as he released into Kuramas mouth, Kurama swallowed all that was given to him. Hiei collapsed back against the soft cushion settee his hands disentangling from red locks. Kurama stood and gathered up Hieis clothing, Hiei watched him as he lay there. He truly loved Kurama and could gladly be by his side forever if his Fox asked it of him.

Carefully Kurama lifted Hiei into his arms and carried him into his room; pulling back the covers he gently set him down on the bed before moving away to remove his own clothing. Hiei watched him intently, having never seen a more beautiful sight in his life then his Fox. Everything about him was beautiful to Hiei he was perfect. Kurama moved back to the bed to join Hiei. Slipping an arm under Hiei he pulled him closer as he lifted the blankets over them. Hiei snuggled closer enjoying their closeness and allowed contentment to wash over him, most of his life he had never thought that he would have this.

Kurama lightly touched his lips to Hieis forehead in a feather light kiss, before he tilted Hieis face upto his for a deep kiss. "Hiei I love you and I have for as long as I have known you." At the shocked he received he paused and gave him a reassuring smile. "Hiei will you be my mate? I know we have only just taken the step forward but I cant see myself ever wanting to be with anyone else." Hiei was shocked into silence; he had wanted this for so long but never thought it was possible here Kurama was offering him the one thing he had dreamed of for a long while now. Kuramas body tense as he waited longer for an answer; fear was beginning to well up inside of him. Was Hiei going to reject him? Did he want the same thing? Kurama quickly became caught up in his thoughts not noticing Hiei smiling up at him, Hiei noticed the unsure look over take the Kitsunes features. Leaning up he lightly kissed Kurama drawing him back to reality. "Is something the matter my Fox?" He asked the unsure look changed to an overjoyed one and he hugged Hiei tightly. "Is that a yes Hiei? You know if you say yes I'll never let you go." Hiei rolled them so that he was under Kurama once again. "You had better not."

Kurama crush their lips together in a soul-stealing kiss. The two demons kisses grew in intensity, and soon the room was filled with panting as Kurama left Hieis mouth to trail kissed down to his neck. His hands busy arousing Hieis body, it didn't take up coaxing to get the little half koorime fired up. Kurama suddenly stopped and looked down at Hiei. "Are you sure Hiei?" Hiei wrapped his arms around Kuramas neck and pulled his head closer. "Would I be here if I wasn't?" Hiei lifted his lips to Kurama and kissed him lovingly. "Make me yours my Fox." Kurama smiled took Hieis mouth again in deep loving kisses; his hand stroked all of Hieis body wantonly.

Moving Hieis legs onto his shoulders Kurama prepared Hiei for his intrusion. Hiei bucked his hips when Kuramas began moving inside him. Kurama smiled at his soon to be mate. Removing his fingers Kurama positioned himself at Hieis entrance, leaning over he kissed him as he thrust forward swallowing Hieis cry. "I'm sorry Hiei, it'll get better."

Allowing Hiei to adjust to having him inside him before he started moving again. Slowly Kurama withdrew until he was almost fully out of Hiei then thrust back in. Hiei cried out and moved his legs from Kuramas shoulders to his waste wrapping them around him as he pulled him down for a kiss. Slowly Kurama continued his movements gradually increasing the speed and force of his thrusts. Hiei moaned loudly when Kuramas lips moved to a sensitive spot on his neck, Kurama grazed his teeth lightly over the soft flesh wanting badly to claim Hiei as his mate. Hiei moved with Kurama meeting his trusts with equal fever, his pleasure coming up fast as Kurama continuously hit his sweet spot, his arms clawed at Kuramas back pulling him closer. Reaching between them Kurama started pumping Hieis member wanting him to find his pleasure first. It all became too much for Hiei, giving into pleasure he cried out Kuramas name. Kurama sunk his teeth into Hieis neck marking him as his mate as he himself released inside him.

Wrapped in eachothers arms Hiei and Kurama couldn't have been more content, they both had what they had wanted. Silence filled the room as the two were caught up in their thoughts. Hiei sighed and snuggled into his Fox. "I think I found a reason to like rainy days." He mumbled sleepily. Kurama smiled and they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

_MidnightPrincess: Yay I got it finished! Man everytime I started this fic I'd have to go do something else for someone. I'm sorry about the ending being a badly written; I was starting to get tired. Well I hope you liked it and please review._


End file.
